


the serene king

by zora (nico_neo)



Series: minimalist [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: That day was a death. The death of something inside of him. He fell into the endless void and getting back to the surface was a walk into purgatory.
Series: minimalist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044540
Kudos: 6





	the serene king

**Author's Note:**

> absolute non creative title and definitely poopy brain vomit but tobio lives in my mind rent free so... i tried
> 
> inspired by On My Own from Ashes Remain

There’s got to be another way. Another way out. He can’t keep getting stuck in this endless cage forever. 

Doubts and what ifs, purposeless and meaningless solutions. They didn’t lead anywhere. They didn’t change anything. They didn’t help. They never will. 

But, wasn’t he the one who brought this into himself, in the end? 

Commanding, not giving any other options. Tyrannically pulling the reins without looking back. But, he should have looked back. 

Was he surprised to not find anybody behind him? Yeah. But maybe it was all forthcoming. The riot, not accepting to be led of the sort anymore. Monarchy’s end. 

That day was a death. The death of something inside of him. He fell into the endless void and getting back to the surface was a walk into purgatory.

Doubts, regrets, fear, they all clinged to him to prevent him from going forward, from walking ahead and back to the light.

That day, it was also a rebirth. 

He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to feel that crack under his feet that made him fall off the cliff like that day. He didn’t want to fight alone anymore. 

And he wasn’t. 

The dark slowly turned to light. Shimmering. Shining rays of the sun burning his pupils, Tobio thought he was turning blind. Sunshine melting the prison of pride encaging him. The light at the end of the tunnel, the hope blooming with every new blossom in spring. The bird leaving the nest and flying high in the blue sky, free.

The conductor’s baton was put into his hands again, the orchestra was tuning and Tobio was leading the tempo. Allegro. Allegro. Presto. Forte. Fortissimo.

And then you discover that the world is so much bigger than you, so much bigger than what you’ve made it out to be. Everything you’ve known, you need to let go. 

Because you grow, like the world expands in front of your eyes. Like the struggles you’re confronted with and the rivalries you made, by them you grow and keep growing. And behind you the instruments are still playing and the kingdom is still following you. 

And it pushes you. It reminds you who you are. It reminds you that when you keep walking no matter how many roots are circling your ankles to slow you down and make you fall, there’s always someone that will follow you. If you keep moving while taking in your surroundings, when you watch further than the throne’s room or your stand, there’s always someone.

Someone stronger, sometimes. Or, also sometimes, it’s getting to learn how to fly. Looking behind and together. It’s joining your hands and spreading your wings in a serene acknowledgment and understanding.

Because in the end, if Tobio learned and realized when looking out at the sun, it’s that he was never meant to fight on his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you read this far ! \o/ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)  
> 


End file.
